The Playboy and The Chicken
by ZionX
Summary: Oneshot! Ren and Kyoko interviewed about their guest starring in a drama...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I wrote this sometime ago. The idea came up when I was watching a talk show. The host interview two best friends who starred as lovers in a movie. Hope you'll like it… Enjoy! ^_^_

_~o~ flashback ~o~_

The Playboy and The Chicken

"Good evening, everyone and welcome to the late night show with Chidori Maki." The audience applauded. "Joining us here tonight is the director of the popular adult late night drama, Detective Boys Club, Director Sayama Ken." Once again, the audience applauded and shouted and yelled in delight and admiration to the director.

The director came out from the back stage and waved at the audience as he made his way to sat across the host of the show. "Thank you for coming director Sayama."

"Thank you for inviting me, Chidori-san." The director replied charmingly. He just turned thirty and he was a handsome director.

"So, how do you feel about your drama getting popular?"

"I'm glad and proud and inspired to make it more interesting for the viewers."

"Can you tell us what 'Detective Boys Club' is about?"

"It's basically about four college boys. They have different majors but came together when one of their friends committed suicide. They were convinced that he didn't commit suicide and they were determined to find out who killed him. After solving their friend's crime, they found out that they had a talent for investigating and finding out the truth, so they formed a club to help other people who were like them when their friend died. Every episode is a new crime case and new mysteries to solve."

"How many episodes have been aired?"

"About twenty episodes now and it's going well, the ratings are still rising."

"What will the viewers look forward to in your next episodes?"

"I can say that it's going to get really interesting, so keep watching because you'll going to regret it if you miss it." The director smiled slyly.

"Ooh, I sure don't want to miss it, if I were you, viewers." Chidori, the host, winked at the camera. "We'll find out what spices the director got for his new episode of Detective Boys Club, when we come back. Stay tuned."

* * *

"Welcome back to late night show with Chidori Maki, we're here with director Sayama and he's about to reveal the secret spices for the new episode of his drama that we'll make it more interesting than it is." The female host turned to look at the director. "So care to tell us what or who it is, director?"

The director grinned. "Why don't we just call them out, Chidori-san?"

"Okay, if you say so. Guest starring for Detective Boys Club's new episode, the rising star Kyoko who played Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box "R" and the famous Tsuruga Ren." The audience broke into a deafening applause, shouting and yelling in delight. Kyoko and Ren came out to the stage together and sat next to the director. The crew had to signal the audience in the studio to stop shrieking and applauding.

"Welcome, Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san, Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"It is really worth looking forward to, when the guest stars are this famous." She commented. "What are your roles in this episode, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san?"

"We played the role of lovers." Ren answered the female host.

"We're also the victims. The detective boys will be investigating the truth about our death." Kyoko added.

"This is a different role for you two, because in Dark Moon, you were enemies."

"Not really, because we are friends in real life." Ren replied.

"What about for you, Kyoko-san?"

"Well, it was kind of difficult because obviously I have to act as the lover of the famous Tsuruga Ren and my respected sempai. But if you act along side a great actor like him, he brings the best performance out of you." Kyoko replied.

"Wow." The host turned to the director. "How were they on set? Their chemistry and atmosphere with each other when acting?"

"Well, they are great actors and when they are acting, they really will make you believe that they are lovers and have been for a long time. They have great chemistry and how they interact with each other is really fun to watch. They'll make you forget you were filming." The director flushed a little pink as he recalled their filming.

~o~

_A man and a woman were inside a cake shop. It was Christmas eve and they went to buy a cake before checking in their hotel room where they would spend their last Christmas eve as a couple because they were getting married soon. The woman snuggled into the man as he wrapped an arm around her. They were whispering quietly and sweetly to each other as they browsed which cake to buy. He nibbled on woman's ear after their whispering. _

"_Sosuke, s-stop." She said to him. _

"_Can you pick already? I can't wait till we get to the hotel." he whispered while licking her ear. _

"_Okay, okay. I want that one." _

"_We'll take that one." He told the lady behind the counter. She nodded and tried to hide her blush by lowering her head. They paid the cake and went out of the cake house. Ren's hand snaked down to Kyoko's waist and was massaging her back up and down, eager to get under her clothing. _

"_You really know how to warm me up." She whispered seductively to her man. The guy stopped and kissed her passionately in the middle of the sidewalk where there were a lot of people because it was Christmas eve. The woman responded just as passionately. _

"_Ah-heem! Uh, director?" Yashiro cleared his throat and tried to snapped the director out of it. Director blinked and looked at Yashiro. "Don't you think, it's time to yell 'cut' already? They've been kissing for three minutes already."_

_~o~_

"And how were they interacting when they are off the camera?" The female host asked curiously.

"Well," The director let out a laugh. "They return to normal after each shoot, like it never happened. They are great friends who look out and help each other. They understand each other and they get along really well that sometimes you can't understand what they are thinking. I sometimes wonder if they can read each other's mind because they would just look at each other and burst out laughing."

"Oh, really?" Chidori turned to look at the two. Kyoko was blushing shyly and Ren had a blank face on. "I can't imagine Tsuruga-san would burst out laughing all of a sudden."

"I couldn't believe it either, when I first saw it. But I got used to it. They seem to have an inside joke when I shout 'Cut!'" Kyoko's shoulder shook as she hid her face towards Ren's side away from the audience. "See?" The director told the female host. And she looked at Kyoko confusedly. Then she glanced at Ren who still has a blank face but inside, he was holding out his laughter.

"Well, can you two let us in on your joke?" Chidori asked. Kyoko controlled her laughter and showed her sober face to the female host.

"Oh, I already tried that, chidori-san. They wouldn't budge at all." The director said sadly.

"Okay, so continuing with our interview, Tsuruga-san, how is this role different from others you have played?"

"This role is really different from the other roles I've played before because it is different from Katsuki in Dark Moon and the other lover roles I've played. Dark Moon is about forbidden love and it has only one kissing scene, But this is a late night mature drama for adults, so my role has no ratings that limit the actions of the role." Chidori turned to Kyoko.

"For me, this role is really different and challenging. I have to be daring and do scenes that are really embarrassing for me. In Box 'R', I was only charismatic and sometimes flirty antagonist but in this role, I had to really step up from all the roles I had. If I have to rate it, Natsu is only five and this role is ten. So I had to really take it to another level, especially when Tsuruga-san was my partner." Kyoko answered.

"From yours and Tsuruga-san's answers, I get that you were required to do scenes that are sexually challenging?" Kyoko blushed furiously. Ren nodded. The audience made noises like shrieking and stuff again.

"Yes, that's why it is new to me because I've done roles in different genres but this was the first for me in this kind of role." Now, the shouting, shrieking of female fans got louder.

"I think you'll like it even more, everyone, because when we come back, let's take a peek of that delicious scene we were talking about. The audience got wilder with the females shrieking and now the males shouting about taking a peek of little Kyoko's body.

* * *

"Welcome back to late night show with Chidori Maki. Let's all together take the first sneak peek of the new episode of Detective Boys Club."

The audience, the female host and the director excitedly looked at the huge wall screen in the center of the stage. The lights went dim. Ren wasn't really that excited because he hates that every man in Japan would see parts of Kyoko's sexy body. Kyoko was embarrassed and hid her face on Ren's side. Ren put his arms around her to comfort her.

The scene started and it showed two people kissing each other hungrily as they made their way across their hotel room. They passed the bed and the guy, Ren, pinned the girl, Kyoko, to the wall. They parted and Kyoko took off Ren's shirt and he let her took it off willingly. They kissed again as she slid up her leg to his hips and Ren pressed his body against hers. The camera changed position and showed Ren's sexy back with Kyoko's leg pressed on his hips as they continued kissing each other senseless. They parted only to take off Kyoko's top. Ren bent down and claimed her lips again as he lifted her hips and she wrapped both legs around his waist.

~o~

_Kyoko and Ren was breathing heavily and she was making small sexy noises as Ren trailed kisses on her neck and down. His hands were massaging her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. All the people inside the studio were blushing furiously and gulping as they watch the two. _

"_Cut!" The director yelled. _

_Kyoko and Ren stopped but remained in that position breathing heavily. They looked at each other and all of a sudden they burst out laughing. Ren leaned his head on Kyoko's shoulder as he continue laughing. Kyoko was doing the same too. He didn't let go of her because he had to hide Kyoko's exposed body, although she was still wearing a bra. He controlled his laughter and held her tighter, not in the ass anymore but on her back. He flopped them down to the bed and wrapped her with the blanket. He let go of her and looked at her. Then burst out laughing so hard again as he lied on his back on the bed. Every time the director yell "Cut!", Bo the chicken without the rooster's comb would pop in his mind and especially if he sees Kyoko._

_Now all the people around were frozen and confused. The hot and sweaty atmosphere of the two before were erased as if it never happened in the first place as they watched the two laughing so hard on the bed half-naked._

_~o~_

There was silence in the studio as the lights came back on again. A lot of female audience were melting and fainting from the super hot scene they just saw. Kyoko froze when she heard nothing after the scene finished showing. Ren bent down to her ear and whispered comforting words. He could see that she was blushing furiously. Her ears were really red. Ren whispered something to her ear. Now, Kyoko was holding her laughter.

"Wow!" The female host was the first one to recover. "That was really spicy and hot, director Sayama." The director only chuckled, pleased with everyone's reaction. "And the two of you." He said to Ren and Kyoko, who was still red face but now quietly laughing. "Wow! I mean what were your thoughts when you did that scene?"

Kyoko controlled her laughter and straightened up. "Well, I was just focus on acting it out properly and showing the right emotions." Ren replied with a fake smile. Kyoko stiffened. The audiences broke out into shrieking and females shouting, they wanted to be embraced and kissed like that by Ren.

"What about you Kyoko, what were your thoughts and what were you feeling when you were making out and touching Japan's sexiest man?" Kyoko blushed again and the audience ran wild again. Some jealous females shouted hateful things in the background.

"I don't really remember because when I go into character, I become the character, so what I was feeling and thinking at that moment was the character's, not mine." Kyoko replied politely.

"Really?" The female host raised an eyebrow, doubting Kyoko's reply. "Is this true, director?"

"Yes, I experienced it firsthand, when somehow a guy, I won't say who though because it would cause trouble, interrupted our filming. These two were kissing while they were in line for the front desk of the Hotel. Suddenly a guy interrupted our filming but Ren and Kyoko didn't for a single second broke character. I can't wait to ask Director Ogata how he survived filming with 'Mio.'"

~o~

_Ren and Kyoko were kissing while standing in line to wait for their turn to check-in in their reserved hotel room. Apparently, Ren's character couldn't help himself. His hands wandered on the back of Kyoko and near the hem of her jacket and top. One of her hand was holding the cake they just bought and the other around his neck. Suddenly, someone tried to rip Ren from Kyoko and a fist tried to punch him on the face. He easily dodged it, and they kept kissing as if nothing happened. But a fist came again trying to punch Ren. He single-handedly, stopped the fist in his hand and glared at the guy, the fist belong too. _

_Sho felt fear with just one glare for the first time. He froze and took a single step back. "Is it our turn yet? I can't take it anymore." Kyoko whined sexily at Ren. She noticed him glaring at something. She looked at where he was glaring and found a blonde guy. "Sosuke, do you know him?" She asked confusedly._

"_Wha- Does he know me?" Sho asked incredulously. "You're the one who knows me, Kyoko. Why are you ignoring me? And who's Sosuke?"_

"_And who's Kyoko?" She asked Sho innocently. "What is he talking about, Sosuke?"_

"_No idea." He replied as he placed a kiss on her lips lightly. "It's best to just ignore him." He kissed her again._

_Sho ears were emitting steams angrily. He lunged at Ren, but the crew and the director restrained him immediately. But Kyoko and Ren continued onto the front desk. The director was mad because they only had limited time to shoot in that area and they also didn't want to stay there longer because they'll get mobbed by fans. He looked at the guy who interrupted them. "You may be a rock star, but you have no right to disrupt my filming." He said sharply at Sho who was confused._

"_Filming?" Sho asked. _

"_Yes, Fuwa-san." Yashiro handled matters with Sho while the director focused on the scene with Kyoko and Ren. One of the crew cut the board in front of them as the director yelled 'cut' to get them out of character and begin again._

_~o~_

"So when you two found out about the scenes and characters, how did you prepare yourselves for this?" Chidori asked Kyoko and Ren. They both stilled for a second.

"I think Tsuruga-san didn't have to prepare for the scenes, he's Japan's sexiest man after all." Kyoko stated the obvious and she turned to look at Ren. "Right, Tsuruga-san?" She smiled at him sweetly but like Ren it was fake. Ren knew what she was thinking inside, _Playboy!_ Ren returned a fake smile at her, _Chicken head! _

The host and all the female audience blushed. "What about you, Kyoko? How did you prepare for that kind of scene?"

Kyoko looked at the woman with a bright fake smile. "Oh, I just watched English movies as a reference, and I had a great teacher."

"A teacher?" The female host asked, surprised at what Kyoko had revealed.

"uh-huh…" Kyoko replied still showing the bright fake smile as she nodded her head.

"What kind of teacher? What did he teach you?"

"Oh, just the basic stuff. He just TOLD me a nice tip on kissing." Ren stiffened. The director and the female host sighed in relief. "He said that a kiss is like a DANCE…" He giggled, apparently, she was using some of Natsu's qualities. Ren's hand sneakily went to the back of her waist. She stilled for a second when she felt his hand but smiled even brighter again as she took his hand and held it with both her hands. "If you know the tune, dance to it." She concluded.

"Nice advice. May we know who this teacher of yours is?"

"Oh, you don't know him, he wears a chicken suit." Kyoko replied. Ren held back his laugh which resulted in a snort. Everyone didn't miss it and looked at Ren with a questioning look. Ren caught Kyoko's eyes and they burst out laughing, which shocked everybody. That was the first time in history, The great Tsuruga Ren was laughing so hard in front of Japan's national television. And the only one who could bring this side of Tsuruga Ren out was none other than Mogami Kyoko.


End file.
